1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an island-type chest freezer for displaying food products to the public, including a base housing a condensor unit, a rectangular container having an evaporator for receiving the products and cover panels.
2. Description of Backgound Art
Freezers of the said type are generally formed by a base containing the condenser unit, supporting a chest in the form of a rectangular container; the walls of the container are thermally insulated and, close to the upper edge, along the two longer sides include two evaporators. The container is closable by means of removable insulating panels which are placed over the container only during the hours of closure to the public.
Island freezers according to the current art, with evaporators along the edges of the container, although widely used, have a few disadvantages. First the need to use two evaporators to provide unform refrigeration within the container. Second, the need to remove the covers completely at the beginning of the turn of duty (placing them elsewhere) and of putting them back at the end. Finally, the presence of the evaporators makes the edges of the container rather bulky, obstructing the customer in the selection and removal of products.